hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The Showstopper/Walkthrough
Note: This guide is intended for players who have not yet achieved any Paris mastery unlocks. Planning Starting Location: Main Entrance Suit: Any Equipment: Any (Fiber Wire 'and Coin recommended) Agency Pickup: Not necessary Viktor Novikov Proceed through the front entrance and then go to the left of the main staircase (which your target Viktor Novikov is walking down). There will be a door there which leads down to the basement. Take it down (''trespassing area) and be wary of a stylist who walks down the corridor in the basement. Go to the right once you get off the stairs and proceed through the door to the locker room where there are three palace staff conversing. Take the palace staff disguise sitting on the bench to your left as you enter, and then proceed East to the other end of the basement. There is a '''Palace Master Key (which unlocks almost all the doors inside the palace) on the way, sitting atop some crates in the room beyond the mess hall, but it will not be necessary for this particular walkthrough. On the other end of the basement, you will find a kitchen where there are three chefs working. On the table nearby (where one of the chefs works separately to the other two), you will find a piece of paper that is the recipe for the Bare Knuckle Boxer cocktail. Read it, and proceed through the door marked 'Exit' in the kitchen. Follow the stairs up one floor, and exit out the doors into the backstage hallway. Turn right and walk down the hall until you reach a kitchen area (behind the bar) where two palace staff are preparing food. In the far right corner of the kitchen, you will find 2 boxes of Emetic Rat Poison. Only one is needed. You can take both if you like. Proceed to the far left end of the bar, where you can blend in and 'tend the bar'. You will also have the option of mixing the Bare Knuckle Boxer, which you may choose to do now, or wait until Novikov comes along and orders it. After mixing the cocktail, spike it with the rat poison. He will eventually come and drink the cocktail, and then proceed to the nearby bathroom (opposite the kitchen in the backstage hall) to vomit. Ensure you are in the bathroom (the one on the left, where the palace staff is leaning) before Novikov, and hide in the closet. After he arrives, ensure the door is closed, and then either drown him or strangle him with the fiber wire, (See the Showstopper Challenges Guide for your preferred approach) and then hide his body in the closet. Alternatively, if Agent 47 disguises as Helmut Kruger, he can meet Dalia Margolis and there will be a bottle of lethal poison on the table where the meeting will take place. 47 can take it instead, and after assassinating Margolis, use the Lethal Poison in the cocktail, which will instantly kill Novikov. Dalia Margolis Leave the bathroom and return to the basement to retrieve your suit. Come back up through the staircase near the main palace entrance (the one you went down at the beginning), and then proceed toward the showroom with the catwalk. Once you enter the room before it, turn right and go through the double doors, where you will hear two women nervously conversing about the IAGO auction. Proceed through the doors on your right, and then go into the bathroom on the left (first door on the left), where you will find an IAGO invitation lying on the counter. Take it. From there, head back into the room where the women were talking, and then out to the balcony party, to the right, down a few steps into the Palace Garden. '''Proceed East once again, toward the doorway guarded by two '''CICADA bodyguards. Stop to show them your invitation, and then follow the hallway back into the Palace. A Security Guard will motion for you to go right. Follow his directions, and then show your invitation to the CICADA bodyguards at the staircase in the next room. Proceed up the stairs, and when nobody is watching, slip into the room on the very right (trespassing area) where there is a lone Auction Staff member. Close all the doors in the room, and then subdue him, take his disguise and hide his body in the closet by the windows. Go out to the balcony, and climb over the rail on the left side, and follow the ledge around until you reach a drainpipe. Proceed up the pipe onto the top floor, and vault over the balcony (the guard will not see you). You can now enter the IAGO auction room. (This way you can keep your weapons, but if you'd rather go up the guarded staircase to the top floor, you must drop your weapons beforehand and get frisked by the CICADA bodyguards) Take a left through the double doors out to the balcony, and spike the champagne at the end table with the red tablecloth with the Emetic Rat Poison you have left. Go back towards the auction room and take a left before you reach it. Enter the room with the two CICADA bodyguards and the Auction Staff member. Proceed through the door straight ahead (trespassing area) and then immediately go right and over the balcony. Shimmy across to your left, and climb over into Dalia's personal bathroom (trespassing area). Hide in the closet. After she drinks the champagne, she will retreat to this bathroom to vomit, where you can drown or fiber wire her. Hide her body in the closet, and then go back over the balcony, into the attic, and back into the room with the bodyguards and Auction Staff member. One other easier way is to disguise as Helmut Kruger who is usually at the back of the palace. Wait until he finishes his phone call and then knock him out when the guards are not around, hide his body in the nearby crate and take his phone. Dial Margolis and take his attire. The rest should be relatively straightforward. Escape Go down the staircase and you may return to the previous room to retrieve your suit, or remain in the Auction Staff disguise. If in your suit, you must follow the same directions you used for coming up, but you may take shortcuts through the backstage if you are wearing the Auction Staff disguise. Leave the area (Main Entrance and Basement Exit are the easiest). Note: This method will not net you the maximum score of 210,000 points due to the time frame, but this is one of the easiest methods, and you will receive all of the stealth bonuses. This is not a recommended speedrunning route. Congratulations Agent, you have completed The Showstopper as a Silent Assassin. Sapienza is right around the corner. Category:HITMAN™ walkthroughs